Daughter of Darkness
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Edana; daughter of Hades who never leaves the Isle of the Lost to prevent conflict among her friends, as well as because of a treaty between her father and Uncle Zeus. Secretly hates her father's ways, but also sees why he does what he does. People could think she has an awful life, but her mother makes it bearable. T cuz paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**My Descendants story character is the daughter of Hades, so she has a canon mother of Persephone, therefore making her a goddess. I kinda have it in my head that she has her own version of Pain and Panic; Anger and Despair, who are basically girl versions of Pain and Panic.**

* * *

Once upon a time, long, long ago-well more like 20 years ago- Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest personal friends... Big cake.

Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms to form the United States of Auradon! He rounded up all the villains, the sidekicks, basically all of the really interesting people, and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.

This is my hood. No magic, no wifi, no way out. Well for mortals, but I'll wait until you've met me to hear that story.

* * *

King Beast walked in on his son's suit fitting for the coronation, wife on his arm, and a smile on his face.

"How is it possible that you're getting crowned king already? You're just a baby!" The king announced.

"He's turning sixteen dear!" Belle argued.

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king!" The prince's father said in return. "Why, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42!"

Belle scoffed. "You decided to marry me at 28."

"Well it was either you or the teapot."

"Mom, dad," Prince Benjamin interjected, shushed by his tailor. "I've chosen my first official proclamation."

They smiled, Belle holding her son's jacket.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost... be a given a chance to live here, in Auradon." He said quickly.

Belle gasped, dropping her son's jacket as he continued on. "Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned!"

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast clarified.

"We only bring over a few at first; the ones who need our help the most," Ben promised. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" His father asked incredulously.

"I gave _you_ a second chance." Belle reminded him before turning to her son. "Who are their parents?"

Ben smiled. "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, the Evil Queen, Hades... And Maleficent."

The tailor yelped and dropped his box at that name, getting up from his stool and leaving the room as Beast shouted, "Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Just hear me out Dad," Benjamin begged.

"I _won't_ hear of it," his father said in a stern tone. "They are guilty of _unspeakable_ crimes!"

"Their children are _innocent_ Dad; don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" the prince pleaded, hoping his father would see reason.

"I suppose that... the children are innocent."

* * *

Edana went over the last details of her "Long Live Evil" painting that was just a little ways away from Mal's. After they'd finished, the pair jerked around and started a musical duet.

 _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad,_

 _They say I'm evil, that makes me glad,_

They shoved past the two people passing them and soon met up with Evie as they ran to the meeting place of their other two friends, continuing their miniature flash mob.

 _Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest, of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world,_

They found Jay and Carlos and started shaking on the gate.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next store!_

 _I'm rotten the core, core, I'm rotten to the~_

They started walking through various shops, singing their own parts.

 _Mal: Call me a schemer, call me a freak,_

 _How can you say that? I'm just... unique,_

 _Jay: What; me a traitor? Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends? What's up with that?_

 _Evie: So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt,_

 _I broke your heart, I made ya hurt,_

 _Carlos and Edana: The past is past; forgive forget,_

 _The truth is, you ain't seen nothin yet!_

 _Girls: mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest, of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next store!_

 _I'm rotten the core, core, I'm rotten to the~_

At the end of their little dance number, Edana teleported to Mal's-as per the instructions that Anger and Despair had delivered from her father-in a blaze of purple flames, arriving to see her father munching on her jelly beans. She smirked, knowing just the way to get his attention, get her jelly beans back, and make him proud.

She had Anger and despair turn into a rope, which she knew they hated lassoed them to her favorite candy, stuffed it into her pocket, and then tossed them into the air, allowing them to change back.

"I hate our life," Anger moaned.

"I hate our life even more," Despair retorted.

"Oh, that's my girl!" he smirked, tossing her the candy bean he'd been about to eat.

"You've been chosen to attend Auradon prep!" Her mother, Persephone, blurted out.

"... WHAT?!"


	2. Author's Note

Before anyone barks at me, yes; I know these technically aren't allowed on here, but oh well.

I'm here to say that I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated in forever, but some stories are being put on hiatus since it's school time/ I've lost interest in them for the time being.

For those of you that can handle me being a horrible updater, thank you.

Also, I am rewriting Code: Ghost Girl at some point since I feel that my writing has gotten better and I feel like I could probably tell Dannie's story a lot better now; same goes for Kid Martian, What Happened During the Skip, and New Beginnings, especially since Johnny will no longer exist.. I just feel like I don't use Johnny that much; sorry.

I will however be working on a creative writing extra credit project for my family(since I do online school and just want to write something special for them) and posting it here so that they can grade it and tell me what they think of my writing. It's based on a new Marvel/YJ OC that I'm working on; please bear with me.

I know I'm probably the most horrid updater ever, and I'm sorry, but school and this project for my family have to become my main priorities at least when I'm not on breaks.

Signing Off,

-MckennaTennyson-Harper12


End file.
